


Dark Horse

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, eventual blowjob, spellwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For the Gabriel Bingo square "Recipe for Disaster"----Sam was nervous. Now, with living arrangements that included Dean that was a fairly standard feeling, but lately he was pretty sure Gabriel and Rowena were up to something. He’d find them in the library hovering over her spellbook, pausing their conversation or trying to fumble their way into a different topic once he walked into the room. They didn’t normally care at all who heard them talk about anything, so this pretty much cemented that it had something to do with him. At least, he was pretty sure. Hence the nervousness.





	1. Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, changed it to a chaptered work because my brain won't shut up and what it wants will be more than a series of drabbles can fix. So... sorry? Maybe?

Sam was nervous. Now, with living arrangements that included Dean that was a fairly standard feeling, but lately he was pretty sure Gabriel and Rowena were up to something. He’d find them in the library hovering over her spellbook, pausing their conversation or trying to fumble their way into a different topic once he walked into the room. They didn’t normally care at all who heard them talk about anything, so this pretty much cemented that it had something to do with him. At least, he was pretty sure. Hence the nervousness.

This time as he neared the library he could hear what sounded like a heated argument, but just low enough he couldn’t tell what it was about. And it stopped instantly as soon as he walked in, Rowena with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at Gabriel, who had his arms crossed in apparent frustration.

Instead of just letting it pass like always, he walked directly to their table. “What.”

He was pretty sure that was triumph in Gabriel’s eyes as he tried to play it cool. “What’s what?”

Sam was certain he was offering what they all had started to call a ‘bitch-face’, but he couldn’t help the annoyance. “Every time I come in here, you stop talking.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And not in the normal way either.”

Rowena relaxed a little and rolled her eyes at Gabriel before turning back to Sam. “Don’t worry about it dear.” She reached out to lightly pat him on the arm. “The argument was just a… difference in methodology.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I asked.”

She sighed softly as Gabriel nudged her. “I didn’t want to bring this up until we were sure.” She glared pointedly at Gabriel again. “But he, as always, wants to rush things.”

“Yeah well, what’s the point of it working or not if he says no anyway?” Gabriel gestured towards the spellbook open in front of them. “It’d save time!”

Sam could see the argument looming on the horizon, so he spoke up to stop the probable tirade. “What do you need an answer to?”

Rowena took a long, slow breath, ignoring Gabriel’s grin. “Fine. Fine.” She lightly brushed her fingertips across the page in front of her. “We may have found a way to,” She paused, tapping her fingers a moment while picking her words carefully, “change our end fate?”

“Okay. That… sounds good.” Probably. Maybe. “What does that have to do with me?”

Gabriel’s smile somehow got wider. “We’d share yours.”

Sam squeezed the bridge of his nose. He swore talking to them was like pulling teeth. “How.”

Rowena rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, likely arresting a litany of rambling information. “We would be using you as the focus to a bound spell.” She tapped a magical circle on the page, not unlike some of the summoning ones he had seen before. “Like a witch would to a more powerful creature.”

Gabriel couldn’t stay quiet anymore, interrupting Rowena. “Consequences include but are not limited to a share of power and final destination the same as the being!” He tapped himself on the chest. “Like if she bound to me she’d go to the empty when she died.”

Sam just stared a moment at the two, letting the idea percolate. “So. Me means heaven for you?”

“Precisely.” Rowena offered a smile up to him, likely because he didn’t have to be lead to the answer. “But why I wanted to wait,” She lightly poked at Gabriel, “was because we aren’t sure how it would work with the power balance the opposite.” She shrugged. “In theory there shouldn’t be any difference, but it just hasn’t been done before.”

“Not that I _want_ you to just do things behind my back, but why did you need to ask?”

“Because it’s a supplicant to master sort of situation.” Gabriel kicked back into the chair next to him. He made a grandiose gesture in Sam’s direction. “Master has to say yes. Otherwise...” He made a ‘poof’ sort of motion with his hands. “It doesn’t work.”

Rowena neatly perched on the edge of the table. “It’s a bit more complicated than that, but essentially, yes.” She tapped what looked like a list of some sort. “The ingredients are not the simplest to waste on a guess, so we ask.”

Sam set aside the fact that probably meant if he didn’t need to say yes they would have done it anyway. Instead he crossed his arms. “You know I don’t like bindings.” Gabriel especially should know, the big Yes being kind of a big deal between them. And while, in theory, he’d be the one in control he still didn’t like it.

“Oh, I know that.” Gabriel waved at him idly. “But this isn’t control over anyone.”

Rowena nodded in agreement. “A standard agreement is the supplicant gains power from the being involved, the amount limited by the being in question.” She tilted her head towards Sam. “Also the being can deny power at any point, but the damage is done on the afterlife. That doesn’t change easily.”

Sam nodded along, letting them get to a pause point. “And the downside?”

Gabriel and Rowena exchanged a look, fidgeting a bit. Gabriel spoke up. “Well, we would,” He grimaced slightly, “die when you do.”

Sam wrinkled his eyebrows together in confusion. “But this would make you dead a lot sooner than normal.”

Rowena softly shrugged. “I am limited to your lifespan already, Samuel. And he,” She patted Gabriel’s hand, “is an angel. In heaven.”

“If it works.” Sam added. The idea was oddly sound, guaranteeing them heaven as an afterlife. God had given him and his brother a perma-pass to heaven after all. It would also technically be him killing Rowena, so that was covered too. Obviously he hadn’t seen the spell himself nor likely could fully understand it if it was in Rowena’s book, but it sounded almost too good to be true for the two. “There must be a catch. There’s always a catch.”

“Another reason I said to wait, though truth be told we’ve scoured this spell down to every line.” She sighed. “And I know no witch willing to experiment before us, and definitely no angel.”

Sam sat in a chair across from them, realizing he had a decision to make. A simple no would save so much hassle and nothing would really change. The yes was a risk, but at least for his friends well worth it. They always went to Rowena for spells, so he trusted her to have done her homework. The problem lay in that it was spellwork. Backfire wouldn’t just mean a broken machine or something. It could be anything up to and including a torturous death.

“Hey, I know it sounds like a bum deal on your end, but think of it this way, you have two fairly powerful people who are going to be trying their best to keep you alive.” Gabriel winked with a grin.

Sam looked up from the spot where he had been staring in thought. “I hadn’t even thought about that.” Personal gain above the standard of normal living wasn’t something he immediately thought of. It was a good point though, adding to the yes column.

Rowena leaned forward in soft concern. “Do you ever think about yourself? You really should start.”

“Ah,” Gabriel snapped his fingers, remembering something. “That’s a part that we need to talk about. The spell needs a sort of offering to the being.” He grinned over at Sam. “What do you want from us?”

Sam simply stared back at their expectant faces, his mind blank in answer. What were normal offerings anyway? Animal sacrifice? That was a hard no. He didn’t want money or things. The protection was a given. Besides, he didn’t want to build favors into a spell as that was bound to force a control on them he didn’t want to have. A tiny corner of his mind piped up, remembering a few unique gods and their spells. Sex. He flushed and shoved that thought back into that corner where it belonged. He fumbled for an answer. “I-I guess a flower or something? I don’t know. There’s nothing I want.”

The sly grin apparent on Gabriel’s face told Sam he didn’t hide the fleeting thought fast enough from prying angel minds. “Sure, a ‘flower’. We’ll go with that.” He gave Rowena a nudge and a wink.

Rowena’s eyebrows raised in surprise, a small smirk of her own crossing her face at the nudge. “Are you sure there’s nothing?” She smoothed down her shirt primly. “Nothing at all?”

“No. Nope. Nothing.” He hadn’t wanted to make things awkward, and to be honest he hadn’t ever thought about them quite like that before either. Probably because they were the trickster who had essentially tortured him and his brother and the most powerful witch they had ever had to face. It wasn’t until recently he had even considered them friends. Dangerous, volatile, and powerful yet still mostly on his side of the blurred line. He had also seen them both at their worst. Broken and powerless to do much more than a human, full of pain and loss. He had been there for them both. They were his friends, who numbered in the very few as it was. He didn’t really want to mess that up.

He splayed his hands out on the table, contemplating the way the wood felt while gathering his thoughts. He looked up to the other two. “I’ll do it. With flowers or something else as simple.” He shook his head when they exchanged vaguely disappointed looks. “I don’t want any odd favors or something… along those lines to make the binding more controlling than it already is.”

Rowena sighed faintly. “I suppose you’re right.” She looked back down to the list in front of them. “Most of these ingredients are in this bunker I would assume.” She indicated a handful of items. “These aren’t so easy. Gabriel dear, can you help with them?”

Sam attempted to read the list upside-down, but quickly figured out he wouldn’t be able to understand it even upright and properly typed out. He spoke up before Gabriel could leave or snap something up. “Um. I know the bunker stores pretty well and we have some more unusual things. But in English.”

“Oh. Right.” Rowena reached for a small stack of hand-written papers that she then carefully set in front of him. The handwriting was elegant yet still readable, though the spelling was a bit more archaic. “These are for you. A translation as I assumed you would wish to look it over.” She delicately flipped a couple of pages. “And that is the list.”

Looking over the list, Sam pointed to only two ingredients. “We have everything else but these.” He then tapped a different ingredient. “But I can’t vouch for that one’s shelf life.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be back soon.” Gabriel gave a mock salute and disappeared off to find the missing ingredients. In the meantime Sam picked up the papers, carefully reading them as he and Rowena walked to the ingredient storage. The spell seemed to do exactly what they had said. He could do spells and all, but most of what he had ever done were well tested and hunter approved.

He started slightly at a polite cough, looking down at Rowena trying to hand him a small box. Right, ingredients. He took what was offered, and proceeded to become the pack mule for a small pile of various containers. The weight of them had his brain finally click at how quickly this was coming together, and was really glad Dean was on a hunt with Cas. This wouldn’t have gone over well at all. He did put a mental bookmark that if this worked he’d inform Cas about it.

Rowena looked him over and nodded in satisfaction. “I believe that is all we need.” She gestured for him to follow her back to the library.

While he had only looked the spell over, Sam realized they would have to find a place to make the circle. The spell had said something about a place ‘sacred’ to the being in question. While he wasn’t going to say any place in particular was _that_ important, likely the bunker, and the library specifically, would be the best bet. It hadn’t said where the being needed to be but considering sometimes it was some elder god or something, he probably didn’t need to be anywhere in particular, just out of the way of the supplicants.

As soon as they were in the room he set the bundle on the back table for Rowena to sort out and started to move the front table’s chairs out of the main space. He could hear an approving hmm behind him, and he couldn’t help the faint blush. That wasn’t a ‘these are right’ hmm, that was a ‘nice view’ hmm. As he hefted the table itself there was a deeper pitched approval hmm this time. Sam had to take a moment before turning around to greet Gabriel who had arrived.

He was grinning at Sam, but gestured to the new items on the table. “Mission successful.”

Sam offered a smile in return. “Great.” He headed to the other table to sit down and properly look over the translated spell. Gabriel in turn picked up a couple of various bags and began to draw the symbol out in powders and chalk. Rowena herself was mixing the bowl part of the whole thing, making sure to do it in the right order. He brought his attention back to the papers in front of him. The whole idea of the spell wasn’t complicated, and other than the pile of ingredients even the steps weren’t much. He still had reservations only because when had it ever been easy for a Winchester to get something this important done.

“Will these do?” Two roses interrupted his sightline suddenly. He blinked at them a moment before following them up to Gabriel, who waited expectantly for an answer. He looked back down at the long stemmed, deep red roses.

Right, the sacrifice. “Uh. Yeah, sure.” He had thought of just those wildflowers out in the nearby field, not something so… romantic. Though he should have expected something like this from Gabriel.

Gabriel winked and went to set them in the center of the circle. He looked towards Rowena. “You ready, Red?”

“I believe so.” She took one more look over everything on the table and the circle before nodding and looking to Sam. “Are you still sure?”

He looked back at the two expectant faces of his friends. Well, with the way they all were and the lives they lead it was now or never. He nodded. “Yeah.”

They both gave him a bright smile in return before turning back to their spell. As best as he understood all had to do was wait. None of them knew exactly how the spell would ask him, or manifest on his end, but he supposed he’d see soon. Gabriel and Rowena worked in concert, each movement and word of the spell done together. The cadence of the foreign words were melodic. Rowena’s voice still having the color of her brogue, and Gabriel’s echoing on the verge of painful. Which considering it was the angel not the vessel asking for the bond, it made sense.

Sam closed his eyes, feeling something… tugging on the edge of his mind. A probing, a question, an offer. If magic and people had any sort of taste, it was like the two across the room. He answered.

_Yes._

A sharp pain lanced through his head, and he felt his consciousness fading. Ah, there was the catch.

\-------

“...permission Sam. _Sam._ ” He slowly came to, finding breathing immediately difficult. Rowena and Gabriel were staring down at him in panic, shaking him softly.

“What?” He barely wheezed out, something still not right. The shaking was stronger than he first thought, but it still felt soft somehow.

“I can’t heal you without your okay!” Gabriel stopped shaking him, but looked no less worried. Rowena was just as upset, but she was pressing on something somewhere lower, not that he could feel it.

He nodded as best he could, and Gabriel’s hands glowed. Suddenly everything was so much clearer and he certainly could feel firey pain for a quick second until even that went away. He took a deep breath because he could. “What happened?” Gabriel helped him sit up from his position on the floor. Hadn’t he been in the chair?

Rowena grimaced. “The spell worked.” She lifted her hands from his side, covered in red. “But you’re… not built for this.” She shook her head, staring at her hands. “I wouldn’t have insisted if I knew.”

Sam looked at the chair he had been sitting in, and it looked slightly burnt and redder than it was before. Looking back down at himself showed scorch marks on his clothes, and he could feel something drying on his face. The spell had been to ask some great being for power, not a human. He started to run a hand through his hair, but stopped at the gross feel. Did it ooze from his pores? He must look like a wreck. “I think… I think I’m okay now.”

Gabriel still hadn’t stopped holding his arm for support. “You wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t woke up.” There wasn’t any joviality in his face now. “You… were nearly gone. And I couldn’t do anything.” His hand tightened around his arm, as if holding him to this existence.

Working to get to his feet, Sam discovered a couple of remaining aches as if whatever Gabriel had done wasn’t complete. He looked down at the worried frown on the archangel’s face and didn’t say anything about it. “I’m fine.” He lightly tugged on his now ruined shirt. “Though gross.” He offered a hand to Rowena who was still crouched on the floor. “Are you two okay?”

Gabriel huffed out a surprised laugh. “After all that, are _we_ okay?”

Rowena let herself be lifted to standing, and gave a tremulous smile in return. “Dear Samuel. You are a rarity among men.” She patted his hand. “I can feel a sort of connection on the edge of my mind, but I feel just fine. A little shaken, but if you watched someone simply…” She faded off, shuddering slightly. “Well, be glad you didn’t see yourself.”

Gabriel nodded to what Rowena was saying. “Pretty much that. There was the permission thing and I can’t really hear your mind anymore, but I’m good.” A faint bit of his usual mirth returned to his eyes. “You’ll have to audibly tell me those fun thoughts now.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure. I’ll do that.” He felt around in his own mind, finding something. A barest tug towards the two next to him, but the feeling faded when he wasn’t concentrating on it. That was probably a good thing. Looking to the others he realized they all were covered in varying levels of gross, which he was finally registering as his own gore. “I think a shower and change is in order.”

Wiggling his eyebrows Gabriel trailed after Sam towards the shower room. “Oh really?” He exchanged a glance with Rowena, who was finally starting to smile properly. “We could share.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped a bit. He had been safe of this type of teasing until that thought of sex had slipped. Now he was sure he’d never hear the end of it. “Look, there’s stalls. Just.” He pushed the door to the room open. “Here. Whatever.” He stalked to a stall, Gabriel’s laugh following him. It wasn’t too early to already be regretting his decision, right? He closed the door and begun carefully peeling his clothes from his skin. They weren’t salvageable, which was fine. He hadn’t bought anything that he’d be attached to in years.

He started the shower, letting the mess rinse off his body. Varying shades of red washed down the drain. He just watched the swirl, idly listening to the low drone of the other two’s voices and the beginnings of their showers. The realization slowly came over him just how close to death he had been again. 

He took a slow breath, trying to keep calm. It was just another thing, like the last and the one before that. 

Another long breath in, then out. Not that he should get used to dying, but it’s what life handed him. 

Another breath. He was fine. Nothing different, nothing wrong. It was for a good reason, right? His friends were now better off. And they almost died too.

The next breath was shorter. It was obvious the link worked, so he would have drug them down with him. Maybe he could be fine losing himself, but not them. He already lost so many of his friends and even more of the people he said he’d protect. And here he was, failing at that again. He wanted them safe, that was the whole point of this. Instead he just may have cursed them, like most of his close relationships. And the ones still here had still died at some point.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Gabriel’s concerned face. When had he ended up on the floor again? “Looks like if you’re upset enough I can still kinda hear you. You okay?”

Sam simply stared a moment at Gabriel and Rowena, who was hovering near the open stall door. He watched the water run through Gabriel’s hair for a second before shaking himself. “Yeah, no. I’m… I think I’m good now.” He looked around, then down at himself, shifting immediately to be as decent as possible considering the situation. “Let me finish my shower.”

Gabriel gave him one last pat on the shoulder before stepping back. “Will do.” He exchanged a worried look with Rowena before shutting the door.

Sam got up slowly, letting himself actually feel the warmth of the water. He turned it up even hotter and lathered up some soap. He may have been well-rinsed, but he knew how blood got in places and needed scrubbing. He could hear their voices start back up, this time sounding more worried. He hadn’t meant for them to find him like that. Normally this wasn’t so bad, at least not for a few years now. It was sad, but danger and pain was kind of the norm as a hunter.

There was a light knock on the door as he was finishing up rinsing his hair. “There’s clothes out here for you when you’re done.” Gabriel spoke through the door.

“Thanks.” He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel nearby. He was toweling himself off and about to open the door when he realized they were still on the other side of the door. He finished drying in the stall rather than the changing area and wrapped the towel around himself. Stepping out he raised an eyebrow at the two still milling about. “Do I get privacy?”

Gabriel raised his hands in defense. “Hey, we’re just making sure you’re okay. You took the worst of it.”

Rowena slowly appraised him with a small grin, standing just in a towel. “Certainly more than okay, I’d wager.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, though did flush a bit. “If you’re not going to stand in the hall, at least turn around or something.”

“We’re going, we’re going.” Gabriel grinned and turned, snagging Rowena’s arm along the way. “Come Red, we can annoy him more in a bit.”

“If we must.” Rowena gave one more wistful look at Sam as she was pulled out of the doorway.

——-

The bond was unobtrusive most of the time, but Sam quickly found that if any of them had what could be called extreme emotions, the other side felt it. They weren’t so sure it was supposed to be two-sided, but no one had ever really been able to quiz the ‘master’ side of the bond before. His upset had been felt by the other two that day, and he… Well, he had felt them having sex. Again.

It wasn’t so intrusive that he couldn’t ignore it, but they certainly felt _good_. It wasn’t like anyone else was around, and he knew they were busy. A little bit of self care never hurt anyone, and he was already in his own room. He settled on his bed, concentrating on the low roll of pleasure from both of them. He only had sweatpants and a t shirt on as it was late, which meant he only had one layer of soft fabric underneath his wandering hand.

He wasn’t exactly sure what made him want those two. It could be their size, so small, counterbalanced against the power he knew they held. He could easily cart them around, surround them with himself and not fear that he was hurting them in the least. He pulled the elastic down to reach himself better, carefully stroking in near time to the surges he could feel from across the bunker.

The thought of them together sent mental shivers through him. They both probably knew so many things to do to each other and him. A hedonistic witch and former Loki. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine them. He _wanted_ them.

His eyes shot open in surprise as the bed suddenly sunk lower under someone else’s weight. Gabriel and Rowena sat to either side of him, each with a matching grin and not much else, reminiscent of the cat getting it’s cream. Gabriel’s hand ghosted along his thigh and Rowena’s settled against his chest. “You called?”

Sam swallowed hard, half-heartedly scooting back up the mattress. He did want it, honest, but. “I didn’t make you?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, his fingers dancing higher up Sam’s leg. “We had a choice.”

Rowena couldn’t help a soft, fond smile. “Always others. It was just a pull, not a command.” She let her fingers lightly twine in his hair. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Consent is given freely.”

Rowena stole the first kiss, at first delicate like most of her movements, but melted quickly into heat. She pulled away to trail kisses along his neck, allowing room for Gabriel to take his turn. His was rougher, but no less heat. Where Rowena was soft and pliant, Gabriel pushed for more. 

Gabriel’s hand in the meantime had finished it’s travel up his leg and settled into a slow stroke along Sam’s length. Rowena’s nails flicked against his nipples in counterpoint, her tongue following not long after. Sam couldn’t help the small gasp that allowed Gabriel entry. Gabriel’s tongue explored like he was a dessert to be devoured. He tasted, unsurprisingly, sugary sweet.

Gabriel’s hand was replaced with Rowena’s, smaller yet much more dexterous. Gabriel pulled back to look down at Rowena, then back up to Sam with a grin. “So you know, we _came_ to your call.”

Sam could feel an answering smile against his stomach as Rowena spoke in kind, her lips brushing lower. “We’d like you to _come_ to ours.” Her lips framed his tip, and she slowly sunk him into the heat of her mouth. His fingers tightened in the sheets as her tongue rolled along the sensitive underside.

“I think red might be your color.” Gabriel ghosted a kiss along Sam’s jawline, keeping his eyeline clear to what Rowena was doing. He trailed his hands through her hair, purposely cascading it along Sam’s leg and freeing the view even more. Rowena gave a faint humph at the comment, which gave Sam another shiver and he tried not to twitch up too hard. She pulled up, running her tongue rough against his head and letting her lips drag against the edge. 

Gabriel leaned down to lightly kiss her cheek, and she relented a bit of space for him to be able to run his own tongue down his dick with her. She kissed his cheek in turn before climbing her way back up to Sam, who she greeted with a kiss and a wink. Sam leaned for another kiss, but she tilted her head downward. Gabriel was waiting for him to look before taking him whole, all the way to the root. Sam’s hands dug into the sheets again, and moaned in pleasure. 

Rowena lightly kissed at him until he relented his mouth again. Her tongue coaxed his into her mouth and she just as expertly danced around it as she had his dick. Gabriel was moving now, taking him fully every time. Rowena broke the kiss long enough to reach over and snag Sam’s hand and place it on Gabriel’s head. “He can’t break, dear.” She purposely wove his hands into his hair. “And doesn’t seem to need to breathe, so far as I can tell.” 

Gabriel nestled further between his legs, a hand massaging his balls now. Sam let his hips roll now, and got a positive, vibrating noise from Gabriel in response. If he kept that up he wasn’t going to last long at all. Rowena buried her hands into Sam’s hair, pulling him back to her lips. Gabriel seemed to double-down on all the movements, and Sam’s hand tightened in his hair, pushing down. All that netted him was a repeat of the purr and something new with his tongue. 

“G-Gabe,” Sam pulled from Rowena just long enough to offer a muffled short-lived warning. Gabriel didn’t budge, and if anything somehow managed to push him further into his mouth. His tongue and hands carefully milked him through his orgasm, taking every last drop. When he finally pulled off Sam hauled him up to his level with Rowena, pulling them both close in his arms. 

Unperturbed by the manhandling, Gabriel shared a deep kiss with Rowena, eliciting another shiver from Sam as he realized they were sharing his taste. He kissed both of them in turn. “You two are gonna kill me before anything else does.” 

Gabriel snorted. “And many more little deaths, right?” Gabriel tucked a stray hair behind Rowena’s ear before stealing a kiss from Sam again. 

Rowena nodded in agreement, her fingers delicately trailing along Sam’s chest. “Oui, beaucoup de petite mort.” 


	2. Colorado Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘First Time Seeing Wings’
> 
> \-----
> 
> “Did ya forget? Our brothers get home today.” Gabriel sipped at his own mug, probably hot chocolate if Sam’s nose was right. 
> 
> And he had forgotten, with no help from the other two last night. He sipped again at his coffee, trying to wake up a bit more before having to mentally deal with it.
> 
> Gabriel settled on the end of the bed, smirking at their slow wake up. The smile softened as he looked up at Sam. “We kinda need to figure out what we’re telling them.”

“Gooood Morning! And how is the Samwitch?” Gabriel’s chipper greeting was met by a pair of baleful stares from beneath a small pile of blankets. He set his offering of mugs on the nightstand and conjured up a mug for himself.

The smell of the coffee had Sam slowly unwrapping himself from Rowena and sitting up to snag it. He sipped at the life giving liquid as he passed the other mug of black tea to the bleary redhead. “Why aren’t you in bed too.” He half grumbled. He knew why the archangel didn’t stay the whole night, but he wouldn’t have minded morning snuggles.

“Did ya forget? Our brothers get home today.” Gabriel sipped at his own mug, probably hot chocolate if Sam’s nose was right. 

And he had forgotten, with no help from the other two last night. He sipped again at his coffee, trying to wake up a bit more before having to mentally deal with it.

Gabriel settled on the end of the bed, smirking at their slow wake up. The smile softened as he looked up at Sam. “We kinda need to figure out what we’re telling them.”

Sam’s coffee suddenly became a whole lot more interesting. He had been mentally avoiding that all week, preferring to revel in the new relationship. He hadn’t had something this wonderful in a very long time and didn’t want to think of the disapproval Dean would have. Completely aside from the magic thing, which was its own kettle of fish, he had once again gotten involved with someones not strictly human. He’d worry more on the plural, but he had a feeling that was going to be the one thing Dean did approve of.

The longer the silence went on, the more rigid and prim he could feel Rowena get. He could imagine the narrowing of her eyes and tightening of her lips without even looking. He sighed. “We’re not going to hide it.” Rowena softened against him again. “Though maybe leave out the near death part for now.” He grimaced into his coffee. One argument at a time would be nice for a change.

Gabriel snorted in humor. “Yeah, don’t see that going over well.” He took a long drink of his cocoa. “It’s not like he’s done stuff as stupid, to be fair.”

“It wasn’t so stupid as… irrationally self-sacrificing?” Rowena offered up with a smirk, having woken a bit more from the tea.

“Look, none of us knew that would happen.” Sam grumpily gulped at his coffee this time. “And I doubt that would help the argument anyway.”

“If it’s any consolation, my bro won’t give a crap.” Gabriel leaned forward and patted Sam on the knee. Sam rolled his eyes at that. Cas wouldn’t care, sure, but Sam wasn’t so sure if he’d defend the relationship or just kind of sit there quietly. He didn’t exactly get involved with their brotherly fights much. The patting changed to a poke to get his attention. “Hey, you want us there?”

Sam gave an abortive shrug. “Honestly? I do, but I know Dean’s an asshole and I don’t want him,” He gestured vaguely with his mug, “disappearing suddenly.”

Rowena gave an unladylike snort. “Ah, I believe neither of you have much tact.” She leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh. “But I am perfectly aware he is not a bad person at his core.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “He is an asshole. But,” He huffed at the mug in his hands. “I guess I’ll leave the brother alone.” A hint of his normal smile crept across his face. “Hell, I think _Cas_ would kill me before you did.”

“Yeah well, I still kind of want to get it out of his system before he actually talks to you.” He downed the last bit of the coffee before setting the mug on the table. He extricated himself from the covers and stretched. It had been a bit since he had properly exercised, though the other two had definitely given him a workout. He watched them eye his stretches with a smile. Being eye candy was nice when it was them. Rowena was still cutely rumpled from bed, yet managed to be her elegant self anyway. Without anyone else in the bunker Gabriel had taken to wandering around in his boxers and was still just as rumpled from last night. He gave an annoyed groan and he ran a hand through his hair. “I guess we have to be decent today.”

Gabriel laughed in response. With a snap they both were dressed. Sam tilted his head towards Rowena in question. “While I’m not complaining…”

Rowena’s laugh was just as delicate as anything she did. “I prefer my own design choices over his.” She slid her way out of bed, handing her mug to Sam. Her hand trailed along the edge of his plaid overshirt with a slight frown. “Your wardrobe has a lot to be desired.” She patted his chest and headed out the door towards her room. “Your suits aren’t too terrible at least.”

Sam looked down at himself and shrugged at the now empty doorway. He frowned a bit at the t-shirt and tugged on it. He looked back at Gabriel. “Didn’t I lose this awhile back?”

Gabriel bounced his eyebrows while drinking his cocoa and didn’t answer. Sam supposed he didn’t need to. He was pretty sure he lost this shirt before he had even met him, but it was one of the handful he had actually taken the time to pick out for himself. He liked dogs, and while purple he had gotten attached to it as much as you could for a thrift store find.

\-----

They ended up spending the morning around the library, Sam actually doing a bit of research like he was supposed to have done. It was half-hearted as he didn’t really want to go on a case quite yet, but he knew there wasn’t many others who would. There was a couple of possibilities and one of them that looked like vampires. He had called another hunter out in that area to see if they could check it out. The others were unfortunately more local and he reluctantly bookmarked the articles for later.

He was startled by a light kiss to his hair. Gabriel grinned down at him with Rowena next to him. “They’re here. We’re gonna go hang out elsewhere for a bit.” 

“Good luck.” Rowena left her own light kiss as they headed back somewhere into the bowels of the bunker. Nearly as soon as they disappeared around the corner the bunker door opened. He watched Dean laughing about something he said, Cas offering a tiny smile in return. The hunt must have gone well, so that was good. 

He clicked the laptop shut and leaned back as Dean headed over to him. “How’d it go?”

“Great man, great. That werewolf didn’t stand a chance.” He dumped his duffle on the table, and it clattered with the guns. “Nothing at the fort?”

“Um.” Sam awkwardly shrugged in response, which Dean immediately twigged on, his eyes narrowing. “Nothing really. I guess.”

“Really.” It was delivered flat and probably deserved. Sam wasn’t exactly approaching the subject in an easy manner. Dean crossed his arms, waiting for a better explanation.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded to himself. “Look, Rowena, Gabriel, and I kinda… did a thing.” He winced at himself. Yeah, that was so much better. Now Dean just looked confused.

“Not something I wanted to know, but, uh, congrats?” Dean hedged, now side-eyeing him. Not that Dean was wrong, but that wasn’t at all what he was aiming for. 

Part of his panic reached out for the two, and he felt them near. He took comfort in that before shaking his head at Dean. “That’s not what I meant.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed at him, and Sam realized he had no clue what something would sense outside of them. The only angel on hand had been Gabriel and he already felt the bond being a part of it. The panic flared a bit again as Cas stepped up behind Dean. He pointed at the chair by the back table, not quite put right since the ritual. “Sam. What happened?”

Dean saw the chair now and he stalked over to it. Gabriel had at least gotten rid of the blood, but it still bore a couple of small burnt spots. He turned sharply back to Sam, anger warring with worry on his face.

Before Dean could start any sort of tirade, Sam stood up to face him. “I helped them with a problem they had. It involved a spell.” He crossed his arms in defense of what he knew was probably coming.

“A spell.” Dean shook his head. “I’m going to pretend your not stupid enough to blindly trust them.” Cas’s glare transferred to Dean, who ignored him to lean forward against the table. “What did you do?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he could feel the anger building. “One, I trust them with my life. Two, they won’t go to hell or the empty anymore.” Or so the spell said. It wasn’t something they were keen to test and he wasn’t going to offer maybes to Dean who only spoke in absolutes when he was like this.

Cas’s eyes snapped back to Sam, surprised and almost a tiny bit hopeful. Dean thundered through whatever might have come out of his mouth. “Of all the…” He threw up his hands. “If it was that easy everyone would have done it. I _know_ there’s more to this.”

Sam unconsciously reached for the link for strength not to punch his brother. Cas looked confused again, and Sam was sure he was feeling something about the bond. “They are connected to me, alright? They go to heaven because of me.” 

“Great.” Dean began to pace in short bursts. “My brother put himself under someone else’s control. Of all the stupid…”

Sam slammed his hand down on the table, something under his hand creaking in the effort. “Don’t.” He could feel a muscle in his jaw twitch as he stared his brother down. “Just don’t.”

“What? Don’t insult your new masters? Is that how it is?” Dean growled back.

The hand flat on the table curled into a fist, and Sam was trying his best not to hit the table again. He latched onto the bond even more, trying to remind himself of how important all of this was to him. Something flickered across his vision, so he took a moment to just breathe.

Dean took a step back in surprise. “What the hell was that?” He started to step forward again, to get further into Sam’s face, but Cas’s outstretched hand stopped him short. It didn’t stop him talking. “What deal did you make!”

“Dean!” Cas grabbed his jacket, giving Sam room to try and calm himself. “He isn’t under their control!”

Dean looked surprised and almost betrayed at Cas for stepping in. “What?” He shook his head, frowning. “Of course your defending him, Gabe’s your brother.”

Cas kept ahold of his jacket, keeping him from stalking off like he would have. “Sam is their owner.” Cas grimaced slightly at the word choice. “Or something thereof. They have no hold over him.”

“My ass they don’t. That was grace and magic I saw.” Dean tried to yank himself free, and Cas relented. He at least didn’t leave, but still stepped back away from them both.

Sam closed his eyes in frustration. Apparently he could use them without wanting to. Exactly how he didn’t want this bond thing to go in the first place. “That… That wasn’t how we set it up.” He huffed in frustration. “We purposely set it up so no one had actual control, just a shared fate.” He could feel a sort of upset confusion down the line, probably exactly what he had fed them a moment ago.

Dean grumbled but stepped back towards the table. “And I’m just supposed to believe that? After that light show?” He gestured up towards his eyes. Sam rubbed at his own. Yeah, they should have tried some sort of experiment more with the bond and less with the sex. If he was going to accidentally pull on their power or something severe like that he wished he had figured it out before this argument.

“Look Dean, just… trust me.” He gestured tiredly up at Cas. “Or at least trust him, since he apparently feels it or something.”

“Why the hell didn’t you just tell me?” Dean sunk into a nearby chair. “Or better yet called before you did it?”

Sam rolled his eyes, exuding sarcasm. “Because that wasn’t what I was just doing at all. You explode any time I do anything that isn’t killing something.”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut on whatever he was going to say. He tried to start again, then paused to take a breath. “Fine.” He leaned forward and met Sam’s glare. “Whatever this is, I’ll leave it for now.”

“Sure, like I have to do what you say.” He pointedly ignored Dean, looking to Cas. “It’s worked so far, but we haven’t, and aren’t, testing the afterlife thing. Sorry.”

Looking to Dean, Cas nodded in reply. “Thank you.” He lightly touched Dean’s shoulder. “Are you… calm?”

Dean sighed. “I guess.” He still looked like he was fuming a bit, but less seriously upset and more just annoyed at Sam’s sass. Good.

Cas turned to the entryway and called out. “I believe you two may enter now.” He lips twitched into an almost smile. “The storm has passed.” He gained a half-hearted swat on the arm from Dean for the comment, more proof he wasn’t monumentally pissed anymore.

Gabriel and Rowena edged around the corner, stepping into the main room like children caught eavesdropping. Sam couldn’t help but smile at it. Rowena immediately straightened her dress and sauntered over to Sam’s side, running her fingers through his hair as if comforting him. He knew it was born of possessiveness and probably to throw their relationship in Dean’s face. “Are you well, dear?”

Gabriel wasn’t far behind, though he didn’t crowd Sam quite like Rowena. He was side-eyeing Dean instead, who was staring back as if he was watching a dangerous snake. Which wasn’t far off. Something flickered across Gabriel’s back, a blue and gold echo. The other two didn’t react, but Rowena’s petting suddenly stopped, which meant Sam hadn’t been the only one to see it.

He stumbled out an, “I’m fine,” but was still trying to make sense of what he had seen. It was a quick moment, but it seemed angelic. Massive as the room yet just the right size for Gabriel, fitting in the expanse of his back. What did the bond let him see?

Dean and Gabriel were still in their staring match as the archangel firmly placed himself between the brothers. Dean rolled his eyes. “Could you call off your attack chihuahua?”

“Corgi.” He absently said, still focused on what he was now sure were wings.

“What?” Came back in stereo, both staring at Sam in confusion, who flushed in embarrassment. It just had slipped out. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t even thought about what he was saying.

Rowena’s hand covered her mouth as her shoulders shook in laughter. “C-corgi.” She nodded as more laughter escaped. “Perfect.”

“Man.” Gabriel sunk into a comedic slouch. “Why not something cool like a Doberman, or at least a Labrador or something.” He thunked himself into a chair next to Sam to pout. “At least a terrier if you’re going small.” There was something there, an almost wish Sam could feel. Another thing to add to the question list for later.

Dean was obviously trying his best to not laugh and stay upset, so Sam decided to just go all in. He offered his hands up in supplication to Gabriel. “But corgis are cute.”

A glitter of humor was in Gabriel’s eye, even as he continued dramatically pouting. “Well if I’m a corgi you’re a Lassie dog.”

“You mean a rough collie.” Sam shook his head, thinking. “Border collie maybe. A good working dog. I’m not so fancy.”

Rowena lightly tugged on his hair. “Hmm. More a spaniel perhaps?”

Dean gave up and laughed. “I give. Fine.” He pointed in turn to Gabriel then Rowena. “I trust my brother, so I’ll trust you for now.” He stood up and stretched, “I am going to have a well deserved rest.” He headed off in the direction of his room.

Cas watched him go before turning back to the three. “Be careful.”

Gabriel grinned up at him. “I’m always careful!”

“I was talking to Sam.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “The responsible one.”

Sam smiled. “I’ll try, but with these two…” he shrugged. He got a swat of the shoulder from Rowena for that.

Cas sighed faintly, but with a small smile. “I’ll assume you knew what I meant. I will leave you three to whatever you do.” He politely waved as he wandered off himself, roughly in the direction that Dean went.

As soon as he was around the corner Sam let out a sigh. “That could’ve been better.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Though the light show was new.” He may have tried to lighten the mood, but honestly it was starting to worry him. He trusted the other two, but magic wasn’t something to be messed with and sometimes had a mind of its own.

Gabriel grimaced slightly. “Well, when you, uh, pulled from us, I could feel the connection a bit better.” He gestured vaguely in the air. “Um. It’s difficult to explain, but I think your status as an archangel vessel let part of me reside in you for a second? Kinda?”

Realization brightened Rowena’s face. “Yes! That’s the feeling. I was trying to figure it out myself, but I don’t possess people on any sort of regular basis.”

Sam simply let himself ignore the fact Rowena had apparently possessed people before and instead focused on the vessel part. “So you’re saying the reason all this is happening is because I’m not normal?”

Gabriel frowned a bit. “Guess so. And if that’s what it’s doing, you wouldn’t have lived through the ritual at all otherwise.” He shook his head. “You nearly died as it was.” He stood up to come stand next to Sam, to be able to touch him. “I’m sorry.”

Sam softly smiled in return. “Hey, we didn’t know.”

Rowena snorted slightly. “We would have found out quickly if heaven was our destination.” Her eyes shifted over to Gabriel with a faint grin. “And I had told you we should have waited.”

Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation. “Great. It’s my fault. I didn’t wait, my grace is too powerful, whatever.”

“I was just teasing you, dear.” Rowena reached out to run a hand along Gabriel’s arm. “I didn’t stop the process, and Sam certainly said yes. If it is anyone’s fault, it is everyone’s.”

Sam reached out and tugged him closer. “Something else I want to ask. I think maybe we saw something on your back when you were trying to intimidate Dean.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up near into his hairline. “What.” A slow excited grin crossed his face. “That’s…” He flailed a moment with his words. “Both of you?”

Rowena nodded. “Whatever it was, it was rather pretty. Blue and gold I believe.”

He shook his head, talking to himself. “Humans just can’t… And you both still have your eyes. Obviously.” He reached out and snagged their arms, dragging them by angel air into Sam’s room. “Gonna try something, but I don’t…” He huffed a bit to himself, pacing. “Okay, okay. If you could see the flicker I think you should be okay.”

Sam nearly fell over having gone from sitting in a chair to standing suddenly, and Rowena used him as a balance point too. He reached out to rest a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Breathe. What are you talking about?”

Gabriel took a deep breath in response. “My grace. My wings. People can’t just… _see_ them.” He smiled up at both of them. “But you can?” He nodded. “You _can_.”

“I do happen to like having eyes, Gabriel dearest. Are you sure?”

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll start low, just in case, but I’m sure!” He pushed Sam and Rowena towards the bed. He took a slow breath, his eyes glowing faintly as the air around him shimmered and his wings materialized into existence. They began simply at his back, but spread out as if they were bleeding into this reality.

Sam stared in awe. Blues and golds intertwined together to create the idea of feathers and wings, each a nebula, echoing outer space. He felt that he was staring down the universe. The wings themselves were vast and he could swear they expanded beyond the room even though they looked to fit and curve to the room’s dimensions. No matter how many times he counted there were only six, but it somehow felt like so many more surrounding them. They defied logic and were stunningly beautiful. They surely existed in more than the physical dimension and his mind was just trying to compensate for the inability to process something beyond the third. His hand reached out, but he pulled back before he could touch.

Gabriel’s eyes softened. “.פחד לא עבור אני איתך"

“What?” Sam managed after a moment, having registered the faint startled laugh from Rowena, who he realized had been in much the same awed state.

“Fear not, for I am with you.” Gabriel grinned. “You can touch. I think.”

“You think.” Sam shook his head, leaning forward to lightly kiss Gabriel’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Rowena’s hand lightly ran along Gabriel’s jawline. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” She twitched an eyebrow at Sam, extending a hand towards Gabriel’s wing on her side. “Together?”

Sam reached out as well, and they both ran fingers along amazingly soft pinions. He could see his fingertips sink slightly into the material of the wing, but yet still touch the surface. He was going to get a headache if he tried to think about them too hard. They left his hand feeling faintly tingly, as if his nerves had fallen asleep. He pushed his hand a little deeper, towards where the muscle would be on a normal wing. His fingers brushed something more solid, the structure the feathers sat on.

The wings trembled under his hand as he heard a soft exhale. Gabriel’s hands reached out to grab their forearms. Not pushing them away, just pausing their movements. “Yeah. That’s…” He shivered again. “That’s _me_ you’re touching.” A tear started to escape, and Sam and Rowena bundled him into their arms. Sam kissed the tear away, letting his hand stay woven in the midst of the feathers. When was the last time Gabriel had even been an angel? A few thousand years at the very least, and he had kept himself hidden the entire time. Just Loki, just the vessel. And even since he was known as one, he’d been trapped and probably kept them hidden out of sheer self preservation. Sam guessed it was like being completely covered by a layer of fabric for decades and just now having something finally touch skin.

Sam shifted and stood, not breaking his touch to Gabriel’s wings. He carefully maneuvered so he was behind him, able to reach his whole wingspan. The odd dimensional anomaly was still a bit confusing visually, but he just went with what felt right. His hands spread wide, fingers trailing through as many feathers as possible. He could feel Rowena doing the same from the front, their fingers tangling every once in awhile. It felt wonderful, doubly so as he felt the echo of pleasure through the bond.

They were his as much as he was theirs, and it was the best feeling he had in a long time. Love and belonging.


End file.
